


Falling

by GoldenTrioinTARDIS13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying Dean, Dying Castiel, M/M, Sad Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTrioinTARDIS13/pseuds/GoldenTrioinTARDIS13





	Falling

After Castiel had fallen, it seemed as if the world was crashing down on him. Dean watched each passing day as Cas grew paler and thinner. There was nothing they could do. Sam searched ways to help an angel that had fallen. Nothing. Not a single thing. Cas was going to die. It just came sooner then they thought. It was around four in the morning when it happened. Sam woke up to the sound of someone coughing. “Dean,” Sam whispers to his brother, shaking him awake. “Hmmm?” Dean groans while rubbing his eyes. They both look to the bathroom as Cas stumbles out. He looks up and smiles sadly. “I'm sorry,” Cas whispers before collapsing. Hard yells echo throughout the room as Cas fades in and out of consciousness. “Cas! Please don't leave me,” Dean whispers as tears stream down his face. Cas grabs Dean's hand and holds on tightly. “I love you, Dean Winchester,” Cas says before shutting his eyes. Forever. “I love you too, Castiel,” Dean replies before slumping against Cas' dead body.

Carry on my wayward son....  
There'll be peace when you are done....  
Lay your weary head to rest....  
Don't you cry no more....


End file.
